


Violet Isn't Purple

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: Ken ButlerPrompt: VioletSubmission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Violet Isn't Purple

Your eyes, assuming you are human and have the kind of eyes that most of us have, perceive color by recording the intensity of red, green, and blue light, along with the overall brightness. Your brain interprets. Purple is what happens when your eyes register blue and red light. Violet is what happens when your eyes register light that isn’t blue, green or red. Your brain interprets this as violet by process of elimination.

Either brilliant engineering or awesome adaptation, depending on your world view.

Then, our brains blow it by showing violet and purple as the same thing. I am contemplating the angel on our Christmas tree. She is in Renaissance style, with a robe that is a gorgeous shade of purple or violet. I have no idea which.


End file.
